Fire
by Your Anonymous Author
Summary: No way in Hell am I getting anywhere near that Blazing Inferno of Death. Someone could push me in, or they could scare me so badly that I jump in, or I could even go into a twitching fit and end up rolling in the flames. Craig Takes Tweek To A Bonfire. Theme Three From the 100 Theme Challenge: Fire


**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright Guys, Here I am with another Creek Fic for the 100 Theme's Challenge! This Theme is Theme three: Fire. Thanks for reading this, and I'd love a review or two ::heart::**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park or any of its characters.

I never thought that I might not like fire. I mean, I like having candles around, I carry a lighter for my cigarettes, and I've never been afraid to strike a match, so when Craig asked me to go out to a bonfire with him and the guys after one of our schools football games, I figured what the Hell.

Now, I'm not one for sporting events, and I am most _definitely _not one for crowds, but Craig invited me, so there was no way that I'd turn him down. He was my best friend, my incredibly handsome and stoic best friend who I might've had a bit of a thing for, but still, Best Friend. So I said yes.

And that brings us to where I am currently.

It's cold out tonight, fall already beginning to rear its head. Of course, it's always cold here in South Park, but after having those nice, long summer days for the past two months, it's a bit hard to get used to the fifty degree weather again. So yeah, it's a little nippy out and everyone's all bundled up in their coats, cozy as can be. Except me of course. Because heaven forbid I have the common sense to grab a jacket. The day had started in the seventies and I just hadn't bothered to consider that it'd get colder. But it did. So now here I am, shaking in my shoes, praying to the coffee gods that there's more than alcohol somewhere around here.

Jesus, a warm thermos of Home Style Brew sounds so good right now.

"Are you cold?" I blink, realizing that I was still in a group of people. I look over to where the voice came from and see Clyde with honest concern on his face, worried eyes filling my heart with guilt. I loved Clyde, really I did. Sure, he was way too buddy buddy touchy touchy sometimes (Not in the Kenny grab your ass way, I mean in the arm around your shoulder like he's your best friend way), and he could be more air headed than someone doped up on laughing gas, but he cared. That, though, didn't stop me from internally remarking, rather sarcastically I might add, that no, my teeth are chattering because that was how I expressed the song of my people. Opting not to hurt his feelings by voicing my words, I just shake my head frantically and wave a hand.

"N-Nah Man! Gah! I'm Fine! Really!" I assure him, doing my best to give a smile. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I lied about being cold, seeing as I just told you that I was pretty much a Tweekcicle, right? Well guys, ten feet of flames is _a lot_ more intimidating than I had thought it would be, and I know that the second I say I'm cold, they'll all tell me we should get closer to the fire and then proceed to usher me towards it. No way in Hell am I getting anywhere near that Blazing Inferno of Death. Someone could push me in, or they could scare me so badly that I jump in, or I could even go into a twitching fit and end up rolling in the flames. And don't even get me started on the possibility of the Fire suddenly exploding and-

"Tweek, You don't have to lie. We're not going to make you go over to the fire if you don't want to." Craig says behind me in that still-a-bit-nasally voice, sliding something onto my shoulders. I turn around to look at him and open my mouth, realizing he was now without his jacket.

"Ah Cr-Craig? Aren't you going to –nng- get cold?" I pull his jacket tighter around my own shoulders and stare at him, raising a brow. I really am worried about this, I mean, he was only wearing a black thermal under his jacket, he has to be cold. He just gives me a tiny smile and shakes his head, standing closer than usual, trying to play it off as he rubs his arms. "You are cold…" I murmur, letting out a soft sigh. I bite my lip and, in a rather daring feat, wrap my arms around his waist, "Here ah… I'll… I'll keep you warm… Agh… or something gay like that… heh…" I laugh rather nervously, hiding myself in his shoulder, the burning in my cheeks working rather well at keeping me warm.

Okay. So maybe I don't have that much body heat, but Craig didn't have to know that. Actually, he probably did know that, but he didn't show any signs of protest.

"Uh…" I can practically see the awkward expression Token must have. I really should care more, but I don't. I feel Craig raise a hand, most likely to flip him and Clyde off, and then his arms are around me, and all I can feel is his face nuzzling into my hair and his body pressing up to mine.

"Alright Tweek, This'll work." He whispers into my hair, voice softer than usual. I can't help but smile as he runs his fingers up and down my back, relaxing against him and deciding that, even though they're a bit scary, I like Bonfires.


End file.
